Various toggle-bolt type fasteners have of course been developed within the past several decades, and are of course well-known in the building industry, wherein the toggle-bolt type fasteners have been specifically adapted for use in connection with the mounting of various objects or articles, such as, for example, pictures, mirrors, shelving, brackets, lighting fixtures, and the like, upon drywall structures. Typical fasteners of the aforenoted type are disclosed, for example, within U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,789 which issued on Aug. 20, 2002 to Gaudron, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,865 which issued on Jun. 26, 2001 to McSherry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,169 which issued on Mar. 2, 1999 to Wrigley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,401 which issued on Jun. 21, 1994 to Vernet et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,768 which issued on Jul. 13, 1993 to Speer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,240 which issued on Apr. 28, 1992 to Liebig, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,864 which issued on Nov. 26, 1991 to Dewey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,873 which issued on May 22, 1984 to Barth, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,264 which issued on Aug. 25, 1981 to Einhorn, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,245 which issued on Aug. 23, 1977 to Kaplan.
It has been recognized in the industry that toggle-bolt type fasteners are particularly desirable in view of the fact that as a result of the tightened engagement of the toggle members with respect to, or upon, the rear or inner side or surface portion of the drywall structure, enhanced pull-out resistance of the fastener, with respect to the drywall structure, can in fact be achieved whereby relatively large amounts of weight can effectively be supported upon the drywall structure. While the aforenoted types of toggle-bolt type fasteners have of course been generally satisfactory from an overall operational point of view, such fasteners do in fact exhibit some operational deficiencies. For example, in connection with such toggle-bolt type fasteners as disclosed within the aforenoted patents, a threaded screw or bolt fastener is used to pivotally move the toggle member from its first or original, axially oriented, inoperative or non-deployed position to its second, transversely oriented, operative or deployed position as the threaded screw or bolt fastener is inserted into the fastener body portion of the toggle-bolt type fastener. It is also noted that many of the aforenoted toggle-bolt type fasteners have self-drilling tip components which are obviously located along the longitudinal axis of the fastener so as to permit the toggle-bolt type fasteners to be rotated around the longitudinal axes thereof during the initial insertion of the toggle-bolt type fasteners into the drywall structure. Accordingly, the length or longitudinal extent of the threaded screw or bolt fastener that may be employed within any one of such toggle-bolt type fasteners is necessarily limited in that the tip portion of the threaded screw or bolt fastener cannot be permitted to engage the self-drilling tip portion because the threaded screw or bolt fastener would then effectively be prevented from being fully disposed within the toggle-bolt type fastener whereby it would not be possible to fixedly secure the toggle-bolt type fastener, as well as the particular object or article, upon the drywall structure. Therefore, different threaded screws or bolt fasteners must be predeterminedly selected for use within the particular toggle-bolt type fastener depending, for example, upon the thickness dimension of the article or object being fixedly secured upon the drywall structure.
Still further, as can also be appreciated from the disclosures contained within the aforenoted patents, while the disclosed toggle-bolt type fasteners comprise structural means integrally incorporated therein for achieving the pivotal movement of each toggle member from the first or original, axially oriented, inoperative or non-deployed position to the second, transversely oriented, operative or deployed position, as a result of being biased to the operative or deployed position by means of the threaded screw or bolt fastener inserted into the fastener body portion of the toggle-bolt type fastener, it sometimes happens that the threaded screw or bolt fastener does not always properly or accurately engage the toggle member so as to in fact cause the proper or complete pivotal movement of the toggle member from the first or original, axially oriented, inoperative or non-deployed position to the second, transversely oriented, operative or deployed position. Accordingly, when the threaded screw or bolt fastener is fully threadedly inserted or installed so as to securely mount the particular object or article upon the drywall structure, the toggle member will not properly or securely engage the rear or inner side or surface portion of the drywall structure whereby, in turn, the particular object or article will not be securely mounted upon the drywall structure.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved toggle-bolt type fastener which comprises structure for enabling the accommodation of extra-long screws, whereby a single screw can be utilized within the toggle-bolt type fastener regardless of the thickness dimension of the particular article or object being mounted upon the drywall structure, and which effectively ensures the proper deployment of the toggle nut component from its first or original, axially oriented, inoperative or non-deployed position to its second, transversely oriented, operative or deployed drywall-engaging position.